Into Your Arms
by AboveTheRainbow
Summary: Austin and Ally were just friends; nothing else. It would've been weird if they dated...well at least that's what they said. An old crush of Austin's comes back and they start dating. Austin was quite happy until he realized his feelings for a certain bru
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Austin and Ally were just best friends; nothing else. I mean, it would've been so weird if they dated…well at least that's what they said.

"Thanks for shopping at Sonic Boom," Ally said, handing the customer his change. "Come again!"

Ally looked around, observing the empty store. Her dad was at another convention, and hardly any people came on Saturdays. She sighed as she opened her songbook/diary and started jotting down some inspired lyrics.

"Hey, Ally," Trish greeted, striking her 'New Job' pose. "Guess who got a job at Melody Diner?"

"I thought you worked there?" Ally asked, chuckling at her Latino friend.

"Well, I did," Trish said. "But, it turned out there were no available jobs but at Melody Diner."

"When do you plan on getting fired?" Ally teased.

Trish shrugged, sat on the bench and started reading Cheetah Beat.

"So, where are Austin and Dez?" Ally asked, taking a seat next to her friend.

"I heard that they went to see Zaliens 8," Trish answered. "Man, I wish I went with them."

Ally playfully rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you guys see in that terribly directed movie!"

Just then, their other two best friends, Austin and Dez, entered the store.

"Hey, guys," Austin greeted, smiling widely.

"Hey," Ally and Trish greeted, at the same time.

"Well, that popcorn didn't fulfill my hunger," Dez said, rubbing his stomach.

"Me neither," Austin said. "Hey, about we all go eat somewhere?"

"Great idea," Trish said. "Let's go to Melody Diner. I work there anyway."

"What do you think Ally?" Austin asked, looking at his short and brunette best friend.

"I don't know, you guys," Ally said. "What about the store?"

"Ally, look around you. No one is here!" Dez said.

Ally pondered for a moment before putting her songbook behind the counter.

"Yes!" Austin, Trish and Dez all cheered as they all made their way out of Sonic Boom.

* * *

They picked a booth and sat down, checking the menus. Well, Trish was ditching work.

"Okay, what are you guys ordering?" Ally asked.

"Chicken-Pot-Pie," Dez said, obviously. Ally smiled widely and high-fived Dez.

"I'm getting a hamburger," Austin simply said.

"I'll get the salad," Trish said.

"Uh, Trish?" Ally said, slightly smiling. "Shouldn't you be working?"

Trish just batted a hand.

"Ally, you should know me better," Trish said. Ally chuckled at her best friend.

Trish then looked at Austin. Austin noticed that and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Austin asked, innocently.

"Austin, do you remember Cassidy?" Trish asked.

"Well, yeah," Austin said, confused. "Why?"

"Nothing…" Trish said. "If she ever came back, would you go on that date she promised?"

"Well, I'm not sure," Austin answered. "It's been way too long. I think I'm over her now."

Trish nodded and then silence commenced.

"Hi, welcome to Melody Diner," Someone greeted. That voice was oddly familiar. "What can I get you?"

They all looked up and saw a blonde dirty haired and blue eyed girl.

"Cassidy?" They all said, in unison. She looked up from her small notepad and smiled so widely.

"Ally! Not a big deal! Trish!" She said, then averting her eyes to Austin. "And the big deal, aka Austin Moon!"

She squeezed herself next to him and smiled.

"So, you're back in Miami? How was LA?" Ally asked.

"It was amazing! We went on tour! We're going on another one soon!" Cassidy answered.

"That's great!" Ally said.

"So, Austin, how is _your_ music career?" Cassidy asked.

"It's doing great because of Dez's good video editing; Trish's good managing work and Ally's amazing songs!" Austin said, looking at a slightly red Ally.

"Wait, so, are you guys dating?" Cassidy said, slightly frowning while pointing at Austin and Ally.

"No!" Austin and Ally screamed, in unison.

Cassidy's frown turned into a happy smile. "Great," She said. "I mean, you two are total opposites. It just doesn't work."

Trish crossed her arms. "But, we all know this saying, 'Opposites Attract'," Trish said.

Ally covered Trish's mouth and nervously laughed. "Trust me, it'll never happen!"

Cassidy smiled and looked at Austin. "So, Blondie, how about that date?"

Austin's eyes widened. "Oh, uh, I-, well, I actually…" Austin stuttered, loss for words.

"What Austin is trying to say is that he will pick you up at 7 tonight!" Ally said. Austin shot her a _what-on-earth-are-you-doing_ look.

Cassidy smiled, took their orders and left.

"Austin's going on a date…Austin's going on a date…" Ally sang. Dez looked confused. Trish didn't look elated and Austin was just slumped down in his seat, picking on a fry.

Cassidy then slumped down next to Austin, squishing Dez.

_Well, let's see how Austin deals with an old friend of Ally's…_ Trish thought.

"So, Ally," Trish started. "Do you remember Elliot?"

Austin dropped his fork, making a loud and noisy sound. Ally looked confusedly at Trish.

"Well, yeah," Ally said, smiling.

"Is he ever coming back? You two would look great together!" Dez said.

_Whoa, when did Dez become smart?_ Trish thought.

"Ally, describe Elliot," Trish said, intertwining her fingers together, with her elbows propped on the table.

"Well, he's sweet, caring, funny, handsome…" Ally realized what she had said and covered her mouth with her hand.

Austin slightly frowned and continued eating his lunch silently.

_How did this happen?_ Austin thought. _Do I actually like Cassidy? Well, if Ally's with Elliot then I'm with Cassidy!_

He looked at his laughing best friend. He mentally sighed and looked at Cassidy who was playing with his hair.

He then looked at Trish and Dez, who were both smirking.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey! All of my other stories got deleted! But, I'm not sad since they were completed and full of amazing views! **

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I will try to update soon. Until next time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

_**-AboveTheRainbow**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Austin had spent the whole day thinking of Ally and Cassidy. Okay, he admits that Ally is pretty and talented but Cassidy is an amazing singer, dancer, is in a band and is so beautiful.

_Beautiful _

He shook his head. He liked Cassidy and he knew it. Now, what about that Elliot guy? Trish had talked a lot about him and when Ally called him handsome, Austin couldn't help but feel…mixed feelings. Or was it emotions? He was way too confused to figure it out.

He checked his watch; _5:00P.M _

He made his way to Sonic Boom where he found Trish and Dez bickering and Ally trying to stop the argument before someone lost an eye.

He couldn't help but chuckle at his short best friend.

"Hey, Ally," Austin greeted. She looked up and smiled once she saw him.

"Hey, Austin," She greeted back.

"Look, since I have a date tonight, I was wondering if you could help me prepare." He said.

She smiled. "Of course I can!"

"Great, let's go to my house then!" Austin said, grabbing Ally's hand. They made their way to The Moon Residence, entered the house and went upstairs to his bedroom.

"Okay, first things first," Ally said. "What are you going to wear?"

She opened the dresser and started rummaging through his clothes. She finally picked out a pair of dark ripped jeans, a blue V-Neck, a white jacket with two black stripes and his blue high tops.

"There!" Ally said, laying the clothes on his bed. "Okay, now, when you guys are having dinner, you should start a conversation!"

"Well, what should we talk about?" Austin asked.

"What you guys like, what you guys have in common!" Ally replied. "But don't be awkward! Take her hand, remove her hair off her face, stare into her eyes, cup her face then kiss her!"

"Isn't that supposed to happen at the end?"

"Yup," Ally said, popping the P.

"Where should the date be?" Austin asked.

Ally pondered for a moment before smiling brightly. "Well, I've always wanted that kind of date where a guy takes me out to a lake where we have a picnic and stare at the stars. What about that kind of date?"

Austin stared at Ally. She always had these amazing ideas. He also stared at her pretty face. She had big doe brown eyes, a perfect nose and a breathtaking smile.

"That'll be great," Austin said. Ally smiled brightly before looking at her notebook.

"So, what does Cassidy like to eat?"

"I actually have no idea," Austin said. Ally took out her phone and dialed Trish's number.

She locked her phone and looked at a confused Austin.

"Cassidy likes spaghetti and cheesecake for desert. Lucky for you, I make those two foods!" Ally said, standing up. She grabbed Austin's hand and went into the kitchen downstairs.

Ally started looking through cabinets, taking out ingredients and utensils. Austin sat down and stared at his busy friend.

She looked cute with her thinking face that she puts on when writing or cooking.

* * *

"Done!" Ally said, closing a picnic basket.

"Thanks, Ally," Austin said, hugging her.

"Okay, Austin, you have 10 minutes to take a shower and put on your clothes!" Ally said, ushering to the door.

He chuckled and went upstairs. He took a 5 minute shower, put on his clothes, put cologne, fixed his hair and brushed his teeth. He went back downstairs and found Ally putting away clean dishes.

"Ally, you don't have to clean the kitchen," He said, chuckling.

"Oh, shush you," Ally said. "You look great, Austin! Now, I found this red blanket for the picnic. I put it in the basket. Have fun on your date!"

"Thanks, Ally," Austin said. "Stick around at my house for a while if you want."

She laughed and nodded before saying good bye to the leaving Austin.

* * *

She sighed as she finished cleaning the kitchen. She turned off the lights and went into the messy living room. Normally, Austin's parents would freak but they were at a Mattress convention.

She picked up the trash and threw them in the garbage. She vacuumed the whole floor, and placed the CD's on the end table in a neat way. Yes, Ally was a neat freak. She knew Austin would be tired to clean up and not to mention his parents would come back soon.

She turned off the TV and went upstairs. The bathroom and his parents' bedroom were clean so that only left…Austin's bedroom.

She fixed his bed, picked up the trash and threw them in the garbage, fixed his messy table, organized his books and…organized his clothes.

She grew a bright red once she saw Austin's Fire truck boxers but couldn't help but laugh.

Once she finished, she turned off the lights and went downstairs. She put in Titanic and went into the kitchen. She took out a Chocolate Chip Cookie Mix and started baking.

Once done baking, she put them on a plate, grabbed pen and paper and wrote:

_Dear Austin,_

_I left home. You so have to tell me about the date!_

_Enjoy your cookies._

_-Ally_

_You are so messy!_

She chuckled and left the Moon Residence.

* * *

"Wow, Austin, this is amazing!" Cassidy said, getting out of the car. He smiled as they walked to a grassy area next to a beautiful lake.

They sat down on the picnic blanket, ate the delicious food Ally prepared and enjoyed the sounds of crickets and the lake.

"Wow, how did you know I love spaghetti and cheesecake?" Cassidy asked.

"Well, Ally prepared the whole picnic food," Austin said.

"Ally prepared this?" Cassidy asked, slightly frowning.

"Well, yeah," Austin said. Cassidy nodded and they both continued eating.

* * *

"Thanks for the wonderful date, Austin!" Cassidy said, kissing his cheek. "See you later, _boyfriend_."

He smiled, waved good bye and drove home. He parked his car and got out, noticing another car parked up their driveway.

_My Parents!_ Austin thought.

His eyes widened and he started panicking. The house looked like a mess. He knew he was in trouble.

He quickly burst through the door.

"Mom, dad," He shouted. "I can explain. I—"He stopped midway at what he saw. The living room was tidy and so were the other rooms.

"Austin, dear," Mimi Moon said, kissing his cheek. "Was your friend Ally here?"

"Well, yeah," Austin said.

"She cleaned the whole house—even your room! She also made cookies. They're on the counter in the kitchen. I'm going up to bed. Good night!"

He smiled and entered the kitchen. The aroma of delicious cookies filled his nostrils. He sat on the counter and looked at the cookies with delight, before grabbing the note and reading it.

_Dear Austin,_

_I left home. You so have to tell me about the date!_

_Enjoy your cookies._

_-Ally_

_You are so messy!_

This is probably where the audience goes 'Aww'. He chuckled before looking at the note again. He sighed. He didn't know that feeling he always gets when he reads the name Ally or even sees Ally.

The way her brown hair bounces as she gracefully walks. The way her big doe brown eyes light up when she sees pickles or anything interesting happens. The way she dances is too adorable—

Austin shook his head and started eating the cookies.

* * *

Ally put on her pajamas and sat down on her bed. She opened her songbook/diary and started jotting down some song ideas. She hummed a soft melody while writing.

Her phone suddenly rang, causing her to jump. She chuckled at herself and grabbed her phone from the end table.

She took a glance at who was calling and gasped. Her eyes widened at the Caller ID. It was _him_!

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Sorry for not updating. I've been busy these days. So, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Who do you think called Ally? I got 19 followers, 6 favorites and 5 reviews! Thanks! Until next time! Please R&R!**

_**Peanutjon: Cassidy is supposed to be OOC. I think she'll be the old Cassidy at the end—not sure yet. Thanks for reviewing!**_

**Shout-outs to , queenc1, MartsicLover, Peanutjon and ashlee!**

_**-AboveTheRainbow**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Recap:**

_Ally put on her pajamas and sat down on her bed. She opened her songbook/diary and started jotting down some song ideas. She hummed a soft melody while writing. _

_Her phone suddenly rang, causing her to jump. She chuckled at herself and grabbed her phone from the end table. _

_She took a glance at who was calling and gasped. Her eyes widened at the Caller ID. It was him!_

* * *

**Chapter Three: **

Ally looked at her phone in shock. Was it really him? Was it her best friend from Camp Craft-A-Monga?

She smiled and pressed the Answer button.

"Hello?" Ally spoke, through the phone.

"Hello, is this Ally?" The guy spoke.

"Yes, this is Ally," Ally said, smiling. "Is this Elliot?"

"Ally-Gator! I've missed you so much!"

"Elliot, I've missed you more. Are you in Miami?" Ally asked, laying her head on her pillow.

"Yes! I'll pass by Sonic Boom tomorrow to see my favorite girl!"

"I can't wait!" Ally said. They said their good byes, hung up and Ally immediately went to bed.

* * *

She opened her eyes, stretched out and yawned. She made her bed and used the bathroom before putting on her clothes.

She wore a purple tank top, a colorfully patterned skirt and purple wedges. She curled her hair and applied light make-up. She then accessorized her outfit with a gold chain having a pink gem hanging from it and bracelets.

She smiled to herself and made her way to Sonic Boom. It was going to be a good day.

* * *

Austin took a quick yet soothing shower before putting on his clothes. He decided to wear light ripped jeans with the signature chains, a white V-Neck, a blue and purple plaid jacket and his purple high tops.

He messed his hair up a little, brushed his teeth and made his way to the dining table for breakfast.

"Good morning," His parents, Mike and Mimi Moon, of Moons Mattress Kingdom, greeted.

He greeted back whilst sitting on the chair. A plate of pancakes was waiting to be devoured by Austin.

"So, Austin, what happened here during our convention?" Mike asked.

"Well, Cassidy—the girl I had a crush on—came back and now we're dating." Austin casually said.

"Cassidy? Who is Cassidy?" Mimi asked, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Again, I girl I used to like…" Austin said but was cut off.

"Used to like? I thought you were dating." Mike said. Austin realized his mistake and took a big bite of his pancakes.

"I'm glad you're dating Cassidy, Austin," Mimi said. "But, I was kind of hoping you'd date Ally. She's so sweet!"

"Yes, and an excellent cook. Those cookies were delicious!" Mike said. Austin smiled and continued eating his breakfast.

"Austin, how about you invite Cassidy and Ally over for a BBQ on Saturday?" Mike asked.

"Alright, I guess,"

"Don't forget to invite Lester!" Mimi said. Austin nodded, got up and headed towards Melody Diner.

Once he reached it, he entered the diner, searching for his girlfriend.

"Hey, boyfriend," Cassidy said, approaching Austin whilst ruffling his hair.

"Hey, Cassidy," He greeted, kissing her cheek. "So, my parents are inviting you over for a BBQ tomorrow. Want to come?"

"I'd love too," Cassidy replied.

"Ally and her father are also coming," Austin said. Cassidy smiled and nodded.

"Well, my shift is over. How about we go to Sonic Boom?" Cassidy asked. Austin nodded and took her hand, leading her to Sonic Boom.

They made their way to Sonic Boom and once they reached it, they entered only to be greeted by a not-in-reality Ally Dawson with Trish and Dez trying to break her out of a trance.

"Hey, guys," Austin greeted. Trish and Dez turned around and looked at the couple.

"What's wrong with Ally?" Cassidy asked, confused.

"We have no idea. We came in and saw Ally daydreaming." Trish said.

"She won't come back! Look!" Dez said, clapping his hands in front of Ally's face but it was no use.

"Here, let me try," Austin said, approaching Ally. He grabbed her songbook/diary, only to have it snatched.

"Don't touch my book!" Ally warned, glaring at Austin. He held up his hands in a surrender way.

"Ally, you were daydreaming!" Trish said. "Care to tell us about what?"

They stared at a blushing Ally, curiously.

"I-It's nothing," Ally said, batting a hand at them.

"Wait a minute," Dez said. "You just blushed and batted a hand at us. This can only mean one thing; you were daydreaming about a boy!"

Everyone stared at Dez.

"Dez, how did you know that?" Ally asked.

"Oh, well, you know, they call me 'The Love Whisperer'," Dez said, whispering the last part.

"Wait just another minute, it means you have been day dreaming about a boy!" Trish said, smiling widely.

"Who is it?" Austin asked, feeling his unoccupied hand clench.

Ally blushed even harder now.

"Come on, Ally! Tell us!" Cassidy said, excitedly.

"Ally-Gator?" Someone asked from the door. They all turned around, only to be greeted by a tall, dark haired and buff boy. He was wearing a purple V-Neck, a pair of ripped jeans and purple high tops.

"Elliot?!" Ally asked, smiling so widely. The boy held his arms wide as Ally jumped into them. He wrapped his hands around her waist, picked her up and spun her around three times.

Cassidy, Dez and Trish watched in awe whilst Austin frowned. Something made him disappointed? Angry? _Jealous? Jealous!_

No way. He had a girlfriend and he was happy. He swung their hands back and forth, trying to get the sight out of his head.

"Ally, I've missed you so much!" Elliot said, not removing his arms from around her waist.

"Elliot, I've missed you more! I'm so glad you're here!" Ally said, hugging him one more time.

"Ally, side bar!" Trish said, grabbing Ally's arm. They stood far from the rest so they can talk.

"Was Elliot the guy you have been daydreaming about?" Trish asked, smiling.

"Er, yeah," Ally said, blushing. "He called me yesterday and I was seriously shocked. I haven't been so happy in my entire life!"

They squealed like fan girls before keeping their cool. Ally smiled and looked at Elliot.

"How about we all go for a nice lunch?" Elliot suggested.

"Sounds good," Trish said. "I'm starving!"

"Trish, shouldn't you be working?" Ally asked.

"Oh yeah," Trish said, extending yeah. "Nah, I'll just look for a new one."

Elliot and Ally chuckled at Trish. Elliot smiled and looked at Ally, before grabbing her hand.

"Alright, are we all ready to go?" Elliot asked. Everyone nodded before they all made their way to Melody Diner.

* * *

They entered the diner and chose a booth. They started reading the menus, checking the specials.

"I'm guessing you'll have the Chicken-Pot-Pie, huh Ally?" Elliot asked, smiling.

Ally chuckled and nodded.

They ordered their food and waited patiently for them. Once they did, they started eating in silence—well except for Elliot and Ally who were reminiscing about their times together.

"Do you remember the time when you snuck into the kitchen at night?" Elliott asked, laughing.

"I was hungry!" Ally answered, laughing. Austin didn't say anything. He just watched those two reminisce about their times together.

"So, Elliot, tell us a little more about how you guys met," Cassidy said.

"Well, it was the first day at Camp Craft-A-Monga. We had painting class and so when I entered, I spotted Ally. She had the cutest purple handprints on her cheeks so I went over to her and handed her a handkerchief."

"Aw, that's sweet," Trish said.

"So, Austin, your music is amazing—well, why wouldn't it? It's written by an amazing songwriter!" Elliot said. Ally blushed a deep red and continued eating her food.

"Thanks, Elliot," Ally said, looking up. "That means a lot!"

"It's no problem, Ally-Gator," Elliot said. "So, who is ready to have fun?"

Everyone smiled—even Austin. It's just that, why was he suddenly feeling this mixed feeling? He was dating Cassidy for crying out loud. Something didn't feel right. He looked at Ally.

Yup, something definitely wasn't right. He looked at Cassidy.

_Nothing._

He felt nothing in their relationship.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Thanks for reviewing guys! It means a lot! Well, here is Chapter 3! I updated pretty fast, huh? Well, don't forget to R&R! I'm working on Chapter 4 right now, so if you review fast, you'll get a chapter updated fast**_**er**_**.**

**Shout-outs to: Ausllylover0902, Maddison, queenc1, melitza253r.s, Guest, katara-zuko1714, Peanutjon, ashlee, RoseWeasly7 and magicchalkdust**

_**-AboveTheRainbow**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

After they finished eating, they decided to go roller-skating. They paid and made their way over to the rink.

"I don't know you guys," Ally said. "I don't know how to roller skate!"

"I'm going with Ally," Trish said. "When my feet touch that ground, I'll be roller skating on my butt."

Elliot laughed. "Don't worry, Ally! I'll hold your hand and I'll teach you! You'll be a professional roller skate in no time. As for you Trish, Dez would be happy to guide you."

"What? You're leaving _Dez _with _me_? I object! Ally, I heard there was a pickle store…" Trish trailed off.

Ally laughed. "Oh, come on, Trish!"

Trish rolled her eyes as they all continued walking.

"So, Austin, what is the next song called?" Cassidy asked.

"I don't know yet," Austin answered. "Ally and I will work on it later."

And finally, they reached the rink. They stood in line and waited for their turn.

Ally reached into her pocket but a soft and warm hand stopped her. She looked up and met the eyes of Elliot.

"Ally, I'll pay," Elliot said, smiling.

"Elliot, you know you don't have to do that," She protested.

"I know," Elliot said, chuckling. "But, I want to."

Ally smiled and thanked Elliot before following Trish and Cassidy to get their roller skates.

"Ally, do you like Elliot?" Cassidy squealed.

Ally chuckled. "I don't know, Cass. We're just friends."

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "You are too oblivious!"

"Guys, we're here to have fun, not to squeal over boys." Ally said, putting on her roller skates.

"So, Elliot, do you like Ally?" Dez asked. Austin looked up and stared at Elliot.

"I don't know," Elliot answered. He averted his gaze onto a chuckling brunette—also known as his best friend.

"She's sweet, funny, and kind of dorky and she's beautiful," Elliot said, staring at Ally. Austin looked and observed Ally. He then looked at Cassidy. That was all too confusing.

_Cassidy. Cassidy. Cassidy. Cassidy. _

Austin kept on reminding himself that he had a wonderful girlfriend and he was in a wonderful relationship.

"Alright, let's get skating!" Dez said, taking Trish's arm.

"You will pay for this, Ally!" Trish said, shooting a death glare at Ally.

Ally chuckled.

"Alright, Ally, ready to skate?" Elliot asked, extending his hand.

Ally smiled and put her small hand in his. He led her to the roller skating rink and started giving her instructions.

"Austin, are you okay?" Cassidy asked her boyfriend.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," He said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the rink.

"Okay, Ally, you can do this," Elliot said.

"But, what if I fall?" Ally whined.

"Then I'll be there to catch you!" Elliot said, letting go of her hand.

Ally took a deep breath before skating in any free direction. She couldn't believe it! She was skating!

She laughed as she twirled around, letting the air blow her hair. She smiled widely before skating over to Elliot.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you," She squealed. Elliot laughed before taking her hand, yet again, and went skating with her.

* * *

"That was so much fun!" Ally said, as they all walked back to Sonic Boom. It was at night and the gang had decided to watch a movie at Ally's house.

Ally entered Sonic Boom and went upstairs to fetch her songbook/diary. She closed the door and went back down.

"So, have you guys decided on what we should watch?" Ally asked, taking out the keys.

"We were thinking (1) Home Alone: The Holiday Heist," Trish said. "I heard it was hilarious!"

"Great," Ally said as they all walked outside. Ally locked the store and they all started making their way to Ally's house.

* * *

Once they reached it, Ally unlocked the door and closed it back again when they all went inside.

She went into the kitchen, got three bowls and started making popcorn.

"Hey guys," Ally yelled from the kitchen. "Set up the movie! The popcorn is almost done!"

Elliot entered the kitchen and smiled.

"Need any help, Ally-Gator?" Elliot asked.

"Oh, no thanks," Ally said. "They're almost done anyway!"

"I'll take the sodas," He said, opening the fridge and taking out soda cans.

"Thanks, Ell," Ally said.

"Oh, not that nickname again! You know I hate it!" Elliot whined, causing Ally to laugh.

"And that's why I use it," Ally said, dividing the popcorn into three bowls. She took the bowls, carefully, to the living room and handed Dez a bowl to share with Trish, a bowl to Austin to share with Cassidy—Ally also ignored the sparks that flew up her arm when her fingers touched his—and one for her and Elliot.

They sat down and enjoyed the movie. Ally was the one that laughed the most.

"My favorite one is Hughes," Ally said, laughing. "He is so funny!"

"I know right?" Cassidy said, giggling.

"I can't stop laughing at the part where he eats those bad cookies and it all goes downhill from there!"

Elliot, Austin and Dez all stared at the giggling girls.

"I really don't understand teenage girls," Austin said.

"Me neither," Elliot said, popping a popcorn into his mouth.

"I totally forgot to feed my pet ostrich today!" Dez said, causing Austin and Elliot to stare at him weirdly.

* * *

The movie had ended and Austin, Cassidy, Trish and Dez had left home except for Elliot, who was chatting away with Ally.

The door opened, revealing the usual bubbly and all smiles, Mr. Dawson—or Lester Dawson.

"Hey, Al—Elliot, my boy!" Lester said, entering the living room. Mr. Dawson patted Elliot's back and greeted him.

"It's good to see you, Elliot," Mr. Dawson said. "Well, I'm off to bed. Good night, you two."

"Good night," They both chorused. Once Mr. Dawson left upstairs, Elliot reached into his pocket and took out a small red box.

"Ally, can you turn around?" Elliot asked, smiling.

Ally, confused, turned around and waited. She then felt something cold hit her neck. She looked down and saw a gold necklace with a locket hanging from it. She touched it and gasped.

"Elliot, this is amazing!" Ally said, hugging him.

"I'm glad you like it, Ally-Gator," He said, smiling. "But, there is something I need to ask you."

"I'm all ears," Ally said.

"Well, we've been friends for so long and I am so glad to see you…Well, I wanted to ask you if you'd go out with me. But, it's totally fine if you say no because, see, I wasn't really expecting a yes but I thought, 'what the hey?'—" Elliot rambled but was cut off with Ally hugging him.

"Elliot, I'd love to go out with you!"

"Yes!" He fist-pumped in the air. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Ally-Gator!"

He kissed her cheek, grabbed his jacket and left. Ally blushed as she cleaned up the living room.

She went back upstairs and changed into her pajamas. She tied her hair up in a high pony tail and sat on her bed.

She started jotting down some song lyrics that came to her head.

_There was a new girl in town_

_She had it all figured out_

_I'd state something rash_

_She had the most amazing, smile._

She smiled as she closed her songbook/diary. Her phone buzzed so she put her book aside and grabbed it from the end table.

* * *

_From: Austin_

_-Hey, Alls. I was just wondering if you guys are coming over tomorrow for the BBQ._

_To: Austin_

_-Hey, and yes! I can't wait! I'll see you tomorrow! I have some news. Good night._

* * *

She silenced her phone and went to bed. It was going to be a good day tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's Note: 3 Chapters and I reached 1000+ views! This is so amazing! I'm updating fast, aren't I? Well, I'm glad you guys like this story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. R&R!**

**Shout-outs to all those reviewers and followers! **

(1): I don't own Home Alone 5: The Holiday Heist.

**Confession Time: **

**-I ship Elliot and Ally a little!**

**-I'm a hard core Raura shipper, but I kind of ship Cody Christian with Laura Marano—Caura. It would be cool if they dated. Imagine what Ross would think! **

_**-AboveTheRainbow**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Ally shut her alarm off and got out of bed before making it. She stretched then used the bathroom. She put on her clothes and after she was satisfied with her appearance, she made her way to Sonic Boom.

She entered the store once she reached it, and started preparing for when customers arrive.

She contently sighed and started writing down some other lyrics.

_I bet you didn't expect that_

_She made me change my ways_

She closed her songbook/diary and put it behind the counter.

"Hey, Ally," Trish greeted, coming in with Dez.

"Hey, guys," Ally greeted back. "Are you guys going to the BBQ at The Moon Residence today?"

"Yup," Trish said, smiling.

"Hey, nobody told me that," Dez said, pouting.

"Well we are," Trish said, smiling. "So, pick me up at 5."

Dez nodded and left the store. Ally looked at Trish, confused. Had she heard Trish correctly? Was _Dez _picking _Trish_ up for the BBQ? If you put Dez and Trish in the same room, World War III would commence!

"Trish, what just happened between you and Dez?" Ally asked.

Trish sighed. "If I tell you, you'll be grossed out…"

"I promise I won't! Tell me!" Ally said, jumping up and down.

"Well," Trish started, clearing her throat. "I may have a sort of a teeny weenie crush on Dez."

Ally blinked a few times. Did she hear her friend right? It took a while for it to register and when it did, Ally screamed with excitement before hugging her friend tightly.

"Why is Ally acting all crazy?" Dez asked. Ally stopped, cleared her throat and smiled widely.

"Oh, no reason," She said. "Hey Dez, do you have an eye on someone?"

Dez pondered for a moment before taking a glance at Trish—which Ally caught—then stared at Ally.

"Nope," He said, his voice going high and squeaky. "I mean, gotta go!"

"This calls for Detective Ally," Ally said. Trish rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Hey, guys," Austin and Cassidy greeted. Ally and Trish looked up, smiled and greeted back.

"Wow, Ally, cool necklace," Cassidy said. Trish noticed this and smiled.

"Where did you get it from?" Trish asked. Austin looked at Ally and smiled.

"Well, Elliot gave it to me," Ally said, blushing while touching the necklace.

Austin's smile faltered and there came the same feeling he got when Ally first talked about Elliot.

"Well, what do you guys want to do before the BBQ?" Austin asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, let's wait for Elliot and then we'll decide," Ally said, plopping herself on the counter.

"Ally, you seem a bit _too_ happy," Cassidy said. "What's going on?"

Ally blushed before tucking a strand hair behind her ear.

"Well," Ally said, her voice going high while extending it. "You see, Elliot gave me this last night and well, he asked me out."

Cassidy and Trish looked at each other before squealing.

"Congratulations, Ally," Cassidy said, smiling.

"This is too awesome," Trish said, smirking at Austin who had his fists clenched behind his back.

Just then, Elliot and Dez entered the store.

"Hey, Ally-Gator," Elliot greeted, kissing her cheek.

"Whoa, am I missing something?" Dez asked, pointing at Ally and Elliot.

"We're going out," Elliot said, taking Ally's hands.

"Going out where?" Dez asked. Everyone groaned at Dez's idiocy.

"Well, now that we're all here," Ally said, smiling. "Where do you guys want to go?"

"I heard a Carnival opened up," Elliot said. "We can go and have fun before going to the BBQ."

Austin felt his teeth clenching.

They all nodded and left the store—much to Ally's dismay but she agreed since she was too happy.

* * *

They walked to the Carnival, paid for their tickets—well, Elliot paid for Ally while Austin only paid for himself, making Cassidy frown—then entered the noisy carnival.

"Let's all go on the Ferris wheel," Dez suggested. Ally looked at Trish, who was smiling at Dez.

Ally smiled at her best friend then they all proceeded to walk over to the Ferris wheel,"

"Alright," Ally started. "Austin and Cassidy will take one; Elliot and I will take one while Dez and Trish take one."

Elliot smiled and took hold of her hand. They paid and went on a different colored Ferris wheel.

"Austin, isn't this beautiful?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah," Austin simply answered.

"This is breathtaking," Ally said.

"No, it isn't," Elliot said, causing Ally to look at Elliot. "You're breathtaking."

Ally blushed and smiled. "Elliot, you're so sweet,"

Elliot laughed.

Trish and Dez sat awkwardly, not saying a word—well, until Trish decided it was time to break the silence.

"So, Dez," Trish said, clearing her throat. "Who is that crush of yours?"

Dez froze and his eyes went wide. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, please," Trish said. "When Ally asked you that, you totally hesitated. Do you think I'm stupid? You're voice went high, your eyes went wide—"

Something cut Trish off. Something soft and warm. Now, her eyes went wide as she realized Dez had pressed his lips gently against hers.

Dez pulled away and closed his eyes, waiting for the slap, kick or punch. Knowing Trish, she'd probably do all three.

After a minute of no contact, he opened his eyes. He looked over Trish who was smiling widely while looking out.

He then looked down where he saw his hand was intertwined with hers. _Smooth move, Dez. _

They got off the Ferris wheel and started making their way to Austin's house for the BBQ.

"I'm so happy for you two," Ally squealed, looking at Trish and Dez. "I just can't believe it! This is so sweet! You guys just had your first kiss! Oh dear lord, this is practically the best day ever…"

Ally rambled on, Elliot chuckled at his girlfriend, Dez and Trish smiled while swinging hands, Cassidy was smiling while swinging her hand with Austin- who was simply frowning.

"Ally, you ramble a lot!" Elliot said, laughing. "But I find it adorable."

"Thanks, Elliot," Ally said. "I mean, some people get mad at me for that. It's kind of a normal thing for some people. I can't be the only one that rambles which I am so not doing now—you were saying?"

Elliot laughed yet again before intertwining their fingers. They all smiled—except for Austin, who was having that same feeling—and continued walking.

They reached the Moon Residence house and entered the house. Instantly, the smell of chicken wings and hamburgers filled their nostrils.

"Hey, Ally," Lester—Ally's father greeted. "Whoa, did I miss something?"

He was looking at Elliot and Ally's hands.

"Uh, well," Ally said, blushing. "You see, Elliot and I are dating now."

Lester blinked before smiling widely. "Aw, Ally, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, dad," Ally said.

"Hey, kids," The Moons greeted. They all greeted back, got their plates, stuffed them with food and sat in the backyard.

"So, anything new besides Austin and Cassidy?"Mimi asked, smiling.

"Well," Lester said, smiling whilst clearing his throat. "Ally and Elliot here are dating now!"

"Oh, congratulations, Ally!" Mimi said.

"Thank you," Ally said. "And for inviting us! The food is delicious."

Mimi smiled and they all continued eating.

* * *

"Thanks for coming!" Mimi said. We should definitely do this again!"

They all smiled and left. They were all leaving to Sonic Boom—even Austin. Once they reached it, they went upstairs and into the practice room.

"God, I'm full," Cassidy said. "Oh man, I have work and band practice tomorrow!"

Ally chuckled.

"Well, I have to go," Elliot said. "Hey, Ally, I'm taking you out on our first date tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Elliot, that's perfect!" Ally said, hugging him. He smiled, waved good bye and left.

"Well, let's go," Trish said, taking Dez's hand. Cassidy followed after they said their good byes, so that only left Austin and Ally.

Ally sat down so Austin sat down next to her.

"So," Austin said, pressing a piano key. "D-Does Elliot make you happy?"

"Yes," Ally said, smiling. "What about Cassidy?"

"Yeah," Austin said, sighing.

"Is there something wrong?" Ally asked, concerned.

"No, not at all," Austin said. Ally looked away smiling so that gave Austin the chance to frown.

He already knew he was jealous of Elliot, he liked Ally and he was in a relationship.

Can that day get any better? (Sarcasm Intended)

* * *

**A/N: I am terribly sorry for not updating! You see, I started writing this a couple of days ago, but I never got the chance to continue it. Anyways, hoped you liked it and please don't forget to R&R!**

_**-AboveTheRainbow**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Austin didn't know what to do. Let us rewind, shall we? Austin was dating Cassidy, was jealous of Elliot and he learned he had a crush on Ally.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It had been a week. Austin and Ally weren't even hanging out anymore due to their relationships. They didn't even write a song!

He spun around on his wheeled chair and groaned in frustration. He missed her so much. He missed having those all nighters when they couldn't finish writing a song. He missed goofing around with her. He simply missed her.

What about Dez and Trish? Well, they were in a relationship so apparently Team Austin was in their own separate ways.

Every time Austin and Ally passed by each other, they awkwardly stop then continue walking. They were basically strangers! He definitely didn't like it.

Austin and Cassidy were having these arguments every now and then. His life was messed up!

* * *

Ally sat down on her bed, looking at her ceiling. She hadn't spoken to Austin, Dez or Trish in a week! She missed all of them—especially Austin. She missed hanging out with him. She missed having Pancake Sunday with him…

Oh, she just missed him! She sighed and turned on her belly. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. She stood up, went over to the door and opened it, revealing her best friends, Trish and Dez.

"Oh," Ally said, awkwardly. "Hey."

"Hey, Ally," Trish said, sighing. "Can we come in?"

Ally only opened the door wider so that they could enter. She sat down on her bed, followed by her two friends.

"So," Ally said, placing her hands on her lap. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Ally, we missed you," Trish said, sitting next to her friend. "I missed us hanging out. What happened to us?"

"I don't know," Ally said, running a hand through her hair.

"What happened to Austin?" Dez asked, frowning. "He's been ignoring us for the past week!"

"I know right," Trish said, frowning. "That little…"

"He's just hanging out with Cassidy," Ally said, sighing. "But I do miss him."

"Well, yeah," Trish said. "But, he could at least text or call!"

"Speaking of relationships," Dez said. "What happened with Elliot?"

Ally sighed and let a tear shed. "Well, we broke up,"

"What?" Trish shrieked. "What did he do? Let me at him!"

"No, no," Ally said. "You got it all wrong. Let me tell you about the date first…"

* * *

"_Wow, Elliot, this is amazing!" Ally said, looking at the beach. _

"_I know right? It's so peaceful!" _

_Elliot and Ally sat down by the beach, enjoyed lunch and a chocolate cake for dessert before splashing each other with water. The sky was mixed with orange, pink and blue. _

_They sat down and gazed at the sky, searching for clouds. They had a game of who can get the most shapes before Elliot turned on the music. They slow danced, laughed and enjoyed their time._

* * *

"That's so romantic," Trish squealed. "But, what happened with you two?"

Ally sighed.

* * *

_Elliot came over to Ally's place. He wasn't happy—he was sad. _

"_Ally," Elliot started. "I-I'm moving far away from Miami."_

_Ally's eyes widened and she started crying. Elliot wrapped his arms around her and gently rocked her, soothing her._

"_I'm going to miss you so much," Elliot said. That only caused Ally to cry harder. She looked up, eyes puffy with a red nose._

_He wiped her tears away before leaning in and placing a short yet sweet kiss on her lips. She slightly smiled and hugged him tightly, telling him she was going to miss him so much._

"_Ally," Elliot said. "I'm going to miss you so much! But, you and Austin have chemistry—I can see it. It's obvious. Don't be depressed. I think you and Austin belong together." _

_Ally stared at Elliot, confused. He hugged her tightly before leaving._

* * *

"Omg, Ally, I am so sorry," Dez said, rubbing her back.

"It's alright," Ally said. "He was sweet and I am going to miss him."

Trish was frowning. "How could Austin do this? Doesn't he know that his best friend is heartbroken? He could at least ask how you're doing!"

"I'm mad at Austin too, Trish," Ally said. "But, it's like that."

* * *

Ally sighed as she finished her shift at Sonic Boom.

"Hey, sweetie," Lester said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, dad," She said. "I'm fine."

"Why don't you go and get something to eat?"

"Alright," She said, grabbing her purse. She left the store and went over to Minis. She ordered a pizza—which was truly small—got it, and picked a seat.

She ate it slowly until she saw Austin and Cassidy coming over her way. She inwardly groaned and let go of her pizza.

"Hey, Ally," Cassidy greeted, smiling. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine," Ally said, faking a smile. She didn't even look at Austin. She was mad and sad.

"So, how are you and Elliot?" Cassidy asked.

Ally sighed and cleared her throat. "We broke up. He moved away."

Cassidy's smile faltered as a look of sympathy replaced it. "I am so sorry, Ally."

"It's alright,"

"Did you guys even kiss?"

"Well, he did kiss me before he left."

"That's good."

She looked up at Cassidy and Austin. Her heart began to pound and her palms were sweaty. She swallowed hard before grabbing her purse.

"Well, I got to go," Ally said, running away. She ran to the pond, sat by at it and petted the goose, Pickles.

Did she actually like Austin? Was Elliot right? Did they even have chemistry? But, it wouldn't happen even if she did like him. He was dating Cassidy and from the looks of it, he liked it.

Ally sighed and looked up at the sky. Austin was actually cute with his brow eyes, blonde hair, white teeth, amazing smile, awesome dance moves and he had good flirting skills…

Ally's eyes widened when she realized she liked Austin—her _best friend _and _music partner. _

So, Elliot was right. But, Austin's happy with Cassidy. Ally's heart sunk and her stomach churned.

She opened her songbook/diary and started writing the first part of the song.

_There was a new girl in town_

_She had it all figured out_

_I'll state something rash_

_She had the most amazing smile_

_I bet you didn't expect that_

_She made me change my ways_

_With eyes like sunsets, baby_

_And legs that went on for days_

_I'm falling in love_

_But it's falling apart_

_I need to find my way back to the start_

_When we were in love, things were better than they are_

_Let me back into,_

_Into Your Arms (2x) _

Ally smiled and closed her songbook/diary. She then sighed, petted the goose then looked at the sky.

"Let me back into your arms," Ally breathed, sighing.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Well, that's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to R&R! **

**Shout-outs to every reviewer and follower!**

**I don't own this song!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Austin watched as Ally left running. He mentally sighed and looked at the ground.

"Poor Ally," Cassidy said. "Elliot was nice and he was good for her."

Austin nodded and mentally smiled. Elliot was gone and Ally didn't have a boyfriend now! It totally gave him a chance.

Wait a minute, he was dating someone already. His heart sunk—just like the Titanic ship.

"Austin, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Austin said.

"No you're not," Cassidy said. "You have been distant—to your girlfriend!"

"Cassidy, I'm fine, really," Austin sighed.

"You're unbelievable," Cassidy muttered.

"I'm unbelievable?" Austin asked. "Well, excuse me, but my friends hate me! We aren't even talking anymore!"

Cassidy groaned. "Well, talk to them!"

"They're mad at me, Cassidy!"

"What is with you? I recall last time you wrote me a song! You wanted to go out with me! What is with you now?" Cassidy yelled.

"Things change, Cassidy!" Austin yelled back. "You've been gone for a year!"

"I don't care how long I've been gone! All I care about is our relationship now! Why are you being such a jerk?"

"I'm not," Austin said, sighing. "I just miss my friends. I miss the loud and lazy Trish. I miss my crazy yet awesome best friend Dez. I miss my…adorable best friend and music partner, Alls,"

"Austin, I know you miss them," Cassidy said. "I just don't understand. You don't give me nicknames. You don't stare at me like you do at Ally! Wait a minute, is this because of Ally?"

Austin sighed and sat down. "No, no, it's not."

"Really? Because it seems like it!" Cassidy said.

"Cassidy, just calm down! I have a lot on my mind now!"

"Well, once you take them off your mind, talk to me!" Cassidy said, frowning before leaving.

Austin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He started walking around, trying to clear his mind.

* * *

He approached the pond and watched Ally pet her goose while writing in her songbook. She looked beautiful. How the wind blew her hair. How she had that thinking face on. How she pouted when she wrote something wrong. How she…

He's definitely got it _bad_ for his partner and best friend _while_ dating someone else.

He knew Ally was mad at him. He ignored her texts and calls a week ago. He ignored the Team Austin meetings because of Cassidy's band practice. Yes, he ditched his career for his girlfriend's career. Well, once he ignored his best friends, they ignored him.

He approached Ally. She looked up and her smile turned into a frown.

She cleared her throat. "May I help you?"

He didn't say anything. Ally stood up and crossed her arms, frowning in the process.

"Are we friends, Ally?"

"I don't think so, Austin," Ally said. "Friends don't ditch friends. They don't ignore them."

"Ally, I know…"

"How could you be so cruel?" Ally started. "How could ignore my texts and calls? I am so furious at you if you didn't get the message! Where were you? I had to work on the first verse of the song alone! Not to mention go to school, run a store and go to book club! You aren't even helping me! Trish, Dez and I are barely talking! They came over yesterday and they said they were just as mad at you as I am!"

Austin sighed. "Ally, please just calm down. I can explain!"

"There's no need for an explanation! It's obvious you don't want to be friends with us anymore! Where were you at Team Austin meetings?"

"I-I was at Cassidy's band practice." Austin said, sighing.

"Oh, well, I guess they were good because you missed out on a lot of meetings. Are you planning on joining the band?"

"What? No! You know it's not true!"

Ally sighed and picked up her songbook.

"Austin, I don't know you anymore," Ally said. "Why are you shutting us out? Why are you shutting me out? Tell me what's going on!"

"I can't, Ally," Austin said. "It'll ruin everything."

"Well, one thing's for sure," Ally said, letting a tear slide down her cheek. "You ruined our friendship."

Ally then took off running to Sonic Boom where she locked herself in the practice room.

Austin kicked a rock and covered his face with his hands. He was stupid. He was definitely stupid. He let the girl he likes get away. He walked slowly to Sonic Boom and up to the practice room. He heard singing so he listened carefully.

* * *

Ally wiped away her tears and looked at her songbook/diary. She decided to work on a song that explains how she feels about Austin.

_Last summer we met_

_We started as friends_

_I can't tell you how it all happened._

_Then autumn it came_

_We were never the same_

_Those nights, everything felt like magic._

_And I wonder if you miss me too_

_If you don't, here's the one thing that I wish you knew_

_I Think About You_

_Every morning when I open my eyes_

_I Think About You_

_Every evening when I turn out the lights_

_I Think About You_

_Every moment, every day of my life_

_You're on my mind, all the time_

_It's true_

_How long till I stop pretending_

_What we have is never ending _

_Oh, Oh _

_If all we are is just a moment_

_Don't forget me, cause I won't and_

_I can't help myself_

_I Think About You, Ohh (2x)_

_I Think About You _

_Every morning when I open my eyes_

_I Think About You_

_Every evening when I turn out the lights_

_I Think About You_

_Every moment, every day of my life_

_You're on my mind, all the time_

_It's true_

_I Think About You, You, You, You, You _(1)

By the end of the song, both Austin and ally had tears running down their cheeks. The song definitely reflected on how they feel about each other.

Austin sighed and started making his way to Cassidy's band practice. He had to do what's right. He liked Ally. Wait, scratch that. He loved Ally. He knew it and he had to get her.

As he was walking, he spotted Trish and Dez sitting at Minis.

"Hey, guys," Austin said. Trish and Dez looked at each other before looking at Austin.

"Look, I know you're mad, but hear me out!" Austin said. "I figured out that I liked Ally and she's sort of—well is mad at me. Then, I heard her singing this amazing song and I was thinking of serenading her so I can get her. Oh, and I also wanted to apologize!"

Austin took a deep breath and stared at his smirking friends.

"It's about time you figured who you're truly meant to be with." Dez said.

Wow, that had got to be the smartest thing Dez had said in his whole life.

* * *

After the conversation with Trish and Dez, Austin went over to Cassidy's. He watched as she rehearsed with her band.

He took a deep breath. He just had to do it. Once they were done, he went over to her.

Well, it was time.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** I hope you guys liked this chapter! Well, Austin is going to serenade Ally but little does he know that something will happen! R&R! **

(1): I Think About You – Ross Lynch from Austin and Ally.

**Shout-outs to all of you guys and especially to Fred and George Weasley Twins! **

_**-AboveTheRainbow**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"So, have you cleared your mind?" Cassidy asked, crossing her arms.

"Listen, Cassidy," Austin started. "Once Elliot came into town, I sort of developed feelings for…"

"Ally," Cassidy finished.

Austin stared at Cassidy. "How did you know?"

Cassidy laughed. "Austin, I've seen they way you look at her. It's kind of obvious and I actually want you guys to date!"

"Wow, this was way easier than I thought!" Austin said.

"So, how are you going to get Ally?" Cassidy asked.

"Well, I was thinking of serenading her with a song…" Austin said.

"Aw, that's cute," Cassidy said.

"Well, thanks, Cassidy," Austin said.

"No problem, Blondie," Cassidy said, wrapping her arms around his neck to hug him. Austin hugged but he had a bad feeling about it.

**5 Minutes Earlier**

Ally smiled once she finished writing the second verse of the song. She sighed and closed her songbook/diary. She looked at herself in the mirror and mentally screamed. She looked like a mess!

She opened the closet and got some clothes out. She made sure the door was locked and then she changed into comfortable knee length shorts, a cute flower-patterned shirt, a vest with a belt around it and her boots.

She tied her hair up and got out of Sonic Boom. She needed fresh air. She started walking and passed by the stage where people perform on. She heard Cassidy's band practice so she hid behind a tree and watched them rehearse.

She saw Austin leaning against a table, fidgeting with his hands. She suddenly felt guilty at what she had said earlier.

She really needed Austin. I mean, she liked him and Elliot was right. Maybe, just maybe, she could tell him just to let it all out!

She snapped out of her daze and watched as Cassidy made her way to Austin. They talked for a bit but Ally couldn't hear them. Then, Cassidy hugged Austin which made Ally's heart sink.

There was no hope. She couldn't be with the guy of her dreams. Nope, she couldn't.

What was the point? Ally thought of herself as an embarrassment to her friends. She dances all weird by flailing her arms in the air whilst jumping. She chews on her hair when she gets nervous. She laughs like a dork. She's a nerd and a goody-two-shoe, always abiding by the rules. She has a weird obsession for pickles and can get over the top when someone brings her some.

So, why was she in Miami anyway? She sighed and ran back to her home. She opened her laptop and called her mom on Skype.

"Hey, mom," Ally said.

"Ally, my pumpkin! I miss you!" Penny Dawson said, petting a small monkey.

"Mom, I know this is rush, but can I come live with you?"

Her mom stopped petting her monkey. "Why, is everything alright?"

"It's complicated. I just need my mom."

"Then pack your stuff and come to Africa! I miss my daughter and well, I need help with these animals and some research!"

Ally smiled and turned off her computer. She began packing her clothes and other things.

After she was done, she sat at her piano and continued writing the song in which she called, "Into Your Arms".

An hour later, she finished writing the song and she was tired. She put on her clothes and went to bed. Well, she was leaving tomorrow after all so she needed all the sleep she could get.

**Meanwhile with Penny…**

Penny thinks she's right. She thinks Austin is the cause. Maybe he got a girlfriend and that upset Ally. Or maybe it's her friends that upset her? Or maybe it's Ally insecurity?

Penny shook her head and called her husband, Lester.

"Hi, Lester!" Penny greeted. "I need to tell you something."

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Dawson," Austin greeted.

"Son, Ally is upset that it caused her to leave to Africa…well not yet! She's going to go in a few minutes!"

"What?" Austin yelled. "No, no, no!" Austin ran all the way to practice room where he saw Ally's songbook/diary with a note in top.

He grabbed the note and read it just when Trish, Dez and Cassidy entered.

"_Dear Team Austin—or what's left of it,_

_I have decided to leave to Africa to start a new life. I have been nothing but an embarrassment to you. I dance all weird, talk all weird and even act all weird. I don't deserve to be around cool people like you._

_Trish, you're my best friend and I am so sorry. I will always be your best friend. _

_Dez, you may be weird and crazy, but you can always cheer me up and you are an amazing best friend._

_Austin, I don't know what to say. I am going to miss you and I feel so guilty for having an argument with you. I know this is rush and all, but I like you. That wouldn't work, though, huh?_

_I love you guys and will miss you._

_Love, Ally"_

"Ally," Austin breathed. He grabbed her songbook/diary and it came upon a page with the words, "Into Your Arms"

He read the song and immediately fell in love with it. He put on a determined look on his face, grabbed his guitar and rushed out of the practice room with the others trailing behind him.

"Austin, where are you going?" Trish called.

"To the airport," Austin said. "There's no way I can make it without her."

They ran, got a cab and it drove them to the airport. Austin quickly paid for the taxi cab and got out of it, rushing to the entrance.

They walked inside and it was chaotic! People were running everywhere, trying to catch their flight.

"Austin, how are we supposed to find her in this chaotic crowd?" Cassidy asked, panting.

Austin sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them, his eyes set on a brunette girl walking away.

"Ally!" Austin yelled. The brunette stopped and slowly turned around.

"Omg, is that Austin Moon?" Some girls screamed. Everyone stopped what they're doing and looked at Austin and Ally.

"Austin, w-what are you doing here?"

"Ally, there's no way I can make it without you." Austin said, before starting to play the guitar.

Ally's eyes widened as Austin started to sing.

_There was a new girl in town_

_She had it all figured out_

_I'd state something rash_

_She had the most amazing, smile_

_I bet you didn't expect that_

_She made me change my ways (change my ways)_

_With eyes like sunsets, baby_

_And legs that went on for days_

_I'm falling in love_

_But it's falling apart_

_I need to find my way back to the start_

_When we were in love_

_Things were better than they are_

_Let me back into_

_Into Your Arms (2x)_

_She made her way to the bar_

_I tried to talk to her but she seemed so far_

_Out of my league (out of my league)_

_I had to find a way to get her next to me_

_I'm falling in love_

_But it's falling apart_

_I need to find my way back to the start_

_When we were in love_

_Things were better than they are_

_Let me back into_

_Into Your Arms (2x)_

_Oh, she's slipping away_

_I always freeze when I'm thinking of words to say_

_All the things she does, make it seem like love_

_If it's just a game (just a game)_

_Then I like the way that we play. _

_I'm falling in love_

_But it's falling apart_

_I need to find my way back to the start._

_I'm falling in love_

_But it's falling apart_

_I need to find my way back to the start_

_When we were in love, things were better than they are_

_Let me back into,_

_Into Your Arms_

_Into Your Arms_

_Into Your Arms_

_Into Your Arms _(1)

Austin stopped and breathed heavily. Everyone started clapping so loudly that they might have lost their hearing.

Ally looked at Austin with wide eyes before dropping her stuff and running over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist. He picked her up and spun her around.

"Ally," He breathed. "I am so sorry!"

"Its okay, Austin," She said. "I missed you."

"I missed you much more than you think."

Dez, Trish and Cassidy went 'Aw'. Austin and Ally blushed before he put her down.

"Well, kiss her, you doof!" Trish screamed. Austin laughed before turning to a blushing Ally. He leaned down and pressed his lips gently against her soft and warm ones.

Trish, Dez and Cassidy high fived each other then Dez wrapped his arm around Trish's waist.

They pulled away and smiled at each other.

"Whoa," They both said. Ally chuckled as they all grabbed her bags and got out of the airport.

Ally then reached up and smacked Austin's head.

He shrieked like a girl. "Ow, what was that for?"

"For touching my book!" Ally said. Austin smiled goofily before picking Ally up. He ran in circles, ignoring Ally's, "Put me down!"

They all laughed and went over to get a taxi cab. Austin and Ally had finally found where they belong; into each others arms.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Well, that was the final chapter of Into Your Arms! Please R&R and, in return, I'll give you a cookie! **

(1): Into Your Arms – The Maine

**If you haven't listened to this song, then I suggest you do! It's amazing! I am obsessed with it!**

_**-AboveTheRainbow**_


End file.
